Druidzka Magia
by Estriella
Summary: Stiles nie szukał śmierci, ale gdyby ktoś zapytał go, w jaki sposób chce umrzeć, mógłby wymienić sto sposobów i okoliczności. Utonięcie nie byłoby jednym z nich. NIGDY. Do diabła, Stiles wolałby zostać zjedzonym przez wilkołaka niż utonąć.


Stiles nienawidził wody. Utonięcie zawsze wydawało mu się najgorszą śmiercią z możliwych - nawet wtedy, gdy pogrążył się w świecie mrocznej mitologii i dowiedział się, że prawdopodobieństwo zostania rozszarpanym przez _wilkołaka_ było większe, niż zostanie potrąconym przez samochód na najbardziej ruchliwym skrzyżowaniu w Beacon Hills. Wciąż, wizja zanurzenia się pod powierzchnią wody przerażała go o wiele bardziej. Najwidoczniej jednak los nie zamierzał rozpieszczać go tej nocy. Wredny drań. Najpierw odebrał mu ojca, a teraz postawił go w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Westchnął ciężko i siłą woli powstrzymał swoje ciało przed drżeniem. Oto bowiem stał przed blaszaną wanną, wypełnioną po brzegi wodą i niezliczonymi kostkami lodu, mając za moment dowiedzieć się, na własnej skórze, co czuł Matt w ostatnich chwilach swego życia. Gabinet weterynaryjny jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie wydawał mu się tak klaustrofobiczny.

Ścisnął odznakę ojca tak kurczowo, że pobielały mi knykcie.

Wtem poczuł dużą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, do kogo należy.

\- Nadszedł czas, Stiles. Od zaćmienia księżyca dzieli nas tylko osiemnaście godzin - poinformował Deaton swoim profesjonalnym tonem. Nie brzmiał jak ktoś, kto za chwilę będzie świadkiem - a nawet, po części, przyczyną - czyjejś śmierci.

\- Zaczynamy? - spytał Derek, a jego głos był przepełniony cierpieniem, jakby ktoś zadawał mu okropny fizyczny ból. Stiles w pierwszym odruchu chciał rzucić mu się na szyję i zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale zaraz później się opamiętał. Nie był z Derekiem aż tak blisko, by mógł to zrobić, a nawet gdyby mógł... Nie wiedział, czy wszystko będzie dobrze. A jeśli istniała rzecz, której nienawidził bardziej od wody, były to kłamstwa i

obietnice nie do spełnienia.

Deaton skinął głową z nieczytelną miną i rozpoczął instruowanie ich.

\- Dobrze. Stiles, musisz wejść do środka - wskazał na stojącą przed nim wannę. - Ktoś będzie trzymać cię pod wodą tak długo, póki nie umrzesz. - Stiles kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Scott drgnął niespokojnie po czym na ślepo odszukał rękę Allison, szukając w niej oparcia. - Najważniejsze jednak, by osoba, która będzie cię trzymać pod wodą, była również tą, będącą w stanie cię z niej wyciągnąć. Musi łączyć was silna więź, związek emocjonalny. - Allison posłała Scottowi uspakajający uśmiech, po czym popchnęła go delikatnie do przodu. Najwidoczniej tylko Stiles pomyślał, że jego bezpiecznym połączeniem ze światem żywych może być ktoś zupełnie inny. I Deaton. _Oczywiście_, _że Deaton_ _wiedział_. - Derek, przygotuj się.

Derek nie zważał na zszokowane spojrzenia i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, aż plecy Stilesa opierały się o jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. I choć Stiles miał teraz znacznie mniej przestrzeni wokół siebie, nagle wszelkie klaustrofobiczne symptomy ustały.

Przełknął jęk, gdy Derek pochylił się i zaczął szeptać mu do ucha. Jego ciepły oddech przyjemnie kontrastował z chłodem bijącym z jego wodnej trumny.

\- Uratujemy twojego ojca, Stiles. _Ty_ go uratujesz.

Chwycił się tego zapewnienia niczym ostatniego koła ratunkowego, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to koło nie utrzyma go na powierzchni zbyt długo.

Czując nowy przypływ determinacji i odwagi, zagryzł wargi i powoli zanurzał coraz dalsze części ciała, aż zimna woda, kująca go jak tysiąc igieł, sięgnęła mu do brody.

\- D-Derek... - Jego słowa były przyciszone i zniekształcone, odkąd jego zęby zderzały się ze sobą pod wpływem wstrząsów ciała. Derek jednak słyszał go wyraźnie, głównie dzięki rozwiniętym zmysłom. - Jeśli coś m-mi się s-stanie...

Derek posłał mu jedno ze swoich twardych spojrzeń Alfa, które zwykł rezerwować dla swoich nieposłusznych Bet.

\- Nic ci nie będzie - warknął, rzeczywiście _warknął_, jak wściekły rottweiler. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Stiles zapewne zaryzykowałby wypowiedzenie swoich myśli na głos, narażając się na gniew wszystkich zebranych w pomieszczeniu wilkołaków. Nigdy nie potrafili odnaleźć humoru w żartach o psach, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Ale teraz nie był dobry czas na żarty. Był o krok od śmierci - szlachetnej śmierci, która miała ocalić jego ojca, ale wciąż przedwczesnej i najgorszej z możliwych.

\- G-gdyby coś mi się stało - naciskał - musisz wiedzieć... pewną rzecz. Kocham cię.

Nie czekał na żadną odpowiedź, ani nawet na zmianę w mimice twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Zamiast tego wziął _ostatni _głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później poczuł na ramionach silny nacisk i pozwolił, by duże dłonie Dereka wepchnęły go pod lodowatą toń.

Tonięcie przypominało atak paniki - jego serce biło szaleńczym rytmem, pod powiekami pojawiły się mroczki, tchawica zacisnęła się jak w imadle. Racjonalna część jego umysłu rozumiała, że powstrzymywanie wody przed wdarciem się do organizmu jest bezskuteczne. Jego racjonalna część umysłu podpowiadała, by pozwolił jej wedrzeć się do płuc. Jego racjonalna część umysłu kusiła go, by się poddał, obiecując w zamian uśmierzyć ból. Ale

pozostała część jego umysłu - ta bardziej _zwierzęca_, kierowana instynktem samozachowawczym, nakazywała walczyć. Więc walczył, tak mocno, jak mógł, póki jego pozbawiony dopływu tlenu mózg pozwolił kontrolować mu jego ciało i wszystkie jego odruchy.

Nie trwało to długo.

Mówi się, że całe życie przelatuje przed oczami człowieka, który umiera. Stiles spodziewał się ujrzeć najszczęśliwsze chwile z dzieciństwa, gdy jego mama wciąż żyła, albo wspomnienia o decyzjach, których najbardziej żałował, by coś mogło torturować go również w zaświatach. Nie ujrzał ani jednego, ani drugiego. Był tylko _Derek_.

Widział, oczami osoby postronnej, ich pierwsze spotkanie w lesie. Słyszał głęboki męski głos, który później na długo pozostał filarem jego wszelkich fantazji erotycznych. Widział ich dramatyczną walkę z szalonym Peterem, oraz ich epizod na basenie, podczas potyczki z jadowitą przerośniętą jaszczurką, które zaowocowało narodzinami wzajemnego zaufania, nawet jeśli wtedy było jeszcze cienkie jak nitka. Aż wreszcie zobaczył i usłyszał ich rozmowę sprzed trzech dni - choć miał wrażenie, jakby to było wieki temu - gdy Stiles poinformował Alfa, że jego ojciec został porwany, i że zna tożsamość daracha. Bał się wtedy, że Derek mu nie uwierzy i w przypływie frustracji i desperacji uronił kilka łez. Jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Derek uwierzył mu od razu, nie oczekując jakichkolwiek dowodów na poparcie jego wariackiej teorii.

A później nie było nawet Dereka. Pozostała jedynie ciemność.

Gdy otworzył oczy po raz kolejny i z pomocą Dereka wynurzył się z wody, zaczął łakomie wdychać tlen, jakby w obawie, że za chwilę znów może go zabraknąć. Kiedy wreszcie pierwszy szok minął i odzyskał władzę w członkach swojego zziębniętego ciała, nie dał czasu Derekowi, by ten okrył go ciepłym kocem, zamiast tego rzucił mu się prosto w ramiona. Derek złapał go bez trudu, przytulając go jeszcze bliżej i ciaśniej, chcąc dać mu tyle ciepła i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ile tylko potrzebował. Nie narzekał nawet na to, że Stiles zmoczył mu ubrania, choć w normalnych okolicznościach - Stiles był o tym święcie przekonany - już rozerwałby mu zapewne gardło zębami.

\- Kocham cię, Derek - wyszeptał z czcią. Nie sądził, że rzeczywiście wszystko skończy się dobrze i znów dane mu będzie to powiedzieć. Ale teraz, gdy to mówił, czuł ogromną ulgę, jakby zrzucił z siebie ciężar jakieś strasznej tajemnicy, która zakuwała go do tej pory w żelazne kajdany.

Derek nie odpowiedział, ale również go nie odepchnął i Stiles lubił myśl, że może to niesamowity początek czegoś jeszcze bardziej niesamowitego.

A później jak tona cegieł uderzyła go rzeczywistość - zbyt surowa i brutalna, by chciał radzić sobie z nią właśnie teraz. Ale musiał, wiedział, że musiał.

Stało się. Przywrócili moc Nemetonowi. Deaton ostrzegł ich o konsekwencjach. W ich do niedawna sennym miasteczku miało zaroić się od rzeczy - rzeczy, których opisy i obce nazwy zapełniały strony bestiariuszy rodzin takich jak Argent.

Ale Stiles był gotowy stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co zechce odebrać mu to, za co oddał życie. Bo choć druidzka magia sprowadziła go z powrotem, już na zawsze miał czuć ten rodzaj negatywnej energii, ten mrok wewnątrz siebie, jakby _śmierć_ zaciskała kościste palce na jego sercu, nie pozwalając mu dłużej bić z taką siłą, jak wcześniej. Blizna na jego duszy miała pozostać niewidzialna, ale trwała.

Stiles mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że ciemność nie pochłonie go doszczętnie.

Nie, gdy miał u swego boku Dereka.

\- Chodźmy ratować mojego ojca - przemówił po chwili ciążącej ciszy i uniósł kącik ust w namiastce dawnego uśmiechu.

Czekało go jeszcze wiele wyzwań i trudnych wyborów, ale teraz liczył się tylko jego ojciec.

_Jeden krok na raz_, pomyślał.


End file.
